extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Evelin
The Evelin are a race of sapients indigenous to the planet Slashbaar. Their story is considered a galactic tragedy, having exhausted their planet's resources before reaching space and becoming trapped on a heavily polluted world, now run amok with massively mutated and highly aggressive species. The low value of the planet has caused the galaxy as a whole to leave Slashbaar and its Evelins to their own fate, forced to eke out a miserable existence without any real hope of relief; their only likely escape is death. Background History Tribal Era When the Evelin first reached sapience, Slashbaar was a lush jungle planet, prone to high temperatures in the summers and mild, temperate temperatures in the winter months. Species numbered in the millions and it was a prosperous time. Sapience for the social Evelins meant an ability to produce advance tactics both for hunting their prey as well as surviving their predators with fewer and fewer casualties. This in turn led to more Evelins in their groups, which led to more advanced socialization, which in turn led to bigger, more complex brains which again led to advanced tactics. A truly upward spiral. thumb|An Evelin tribesman, before Slashbaar was endangered. Being a jungle world, Evelin tribes started out harvesting lumber to build large arboreal communities. Unfortunately their feet were not built for climbing and this led to long ramps to move up to the community, which did not keep out predators at first, but over time they evolved strategies for more advanced ramps, becoming longer and more elaborate, and eventually having placed guards along certain distances. Aerial predators were kept off of these ramps by placing a canopy over the top, which also helped the wood to keep from rotting away longer and kept the individuals happy out of the rain. Eventually, fire was discovered and within only a few short centuries, some tribes had learned how to utilize controlled burns, burning large swathes of jungle away to make ever-increasing clearing in which they would begin to build their tribal huts on the ground level. Buffer zones became an important part of societal defense, and they grew ever-larger in size while guard tower emplacements appeared to keep a look out for predators trying to cross the open zone. Within a few thousand years, Evelins were only rarely killed by their predatory species, and this almost always occurred during hunts for their own prey. To avoid this happening, they began to domesticate the Bomagran, a cattle-sized organism that they harvested for its nutritious milk and meat. As time went on more and more tribes sprung up, and with each new tribe acres of jungle land was burnt to make way for their buffer zones. Some tribes were better at controlled burns than others, and numerous wildfires sprung up over the centuries, reducing millions of acres to ashes. The Evelin, having been effectively removed from the food web, continued to grow exponentially until tribes were burning massive swathes of jungle the size of small countries to keep themselves safe. Unfortunately for Slashbaar, all of this damage to the ecosystem couldn't have been occurring at a worse time, and as a new ice age arose, the planet's ecosystems collapsed heavily, an event known to historians as the Collapse Into Madness. For the most part, as the northern and southern quarters of the world glaciated, everything under a meter in length went extinct. Evelin tribes in these areas' extremes were flash frozen, while those closer to the temperate areas starved. Some of the surviving tribes, out of necessity encroached into the territories of the tropical region's tribes, and unaccustomed to hunting these tropical beasts and out of a growing weakness, they were forced to begin raiding other tribes for their Bomagrans herds and supply stockpiles. The first wars on Slashbaar broke out, and as the glaciation levels increased, those tribes in these areas began raiding other tribes to take over their territories entirely instead of just attempting raiding skirmishes. Hundreds of separate tropical tribes were eliminated in this manner, and in the end only the most adaptable tribes survived the conflicts. After a gruesome 80,000 years the ice age receded, and the Evelin people who emerged were a very changed society, more warlike and with an instinctual desire to stockpile necessary items. The next thousand years were relatively unimpressive by comparison and the lack of real predators caused by a second extinction event known as the Slashbaar Overheat led to more time to dedicate toward intratribal socialization and intertribal conflicts, leading to what could be officially described as their first true steps into civilization. Civilization Even deep into their civilization era, war was rampant across the world of Slashbaar. The first tribe to reach civilization realized the potential amount that their technological boom could come in handy in taking over rival tribes, and went on a genocidal extermination across their local areas, leaving in the wake of their crusade bloody messes for the local scavengers to pick clean. Hundreds of tribes fell to this first civilization, and it was their horrid attack that facilitated other tribes reaching their own civilizations all the more quickly, in order to hopefully repel the incoming assault that they knew would arrive at their hut flaps sooner than it would later. These first wars lasted on-and-off for 5,000 years, and could be broken down into hundreds of thousands of smaller skirmishes and conflicts that made up the greater whole. This millennia-spanning series of conflicts became known as the Blade Wars. With the newfound ability to forge metal, many of the cultures ravenously sought out veins to exploit, building far more weapons than they could ever need, stockpiling them for emergency situations that may or may not come. To Evelins of the era, it was often considered far better to be over prepared than it was to be under prepared. Unfortunately, this obsession with seeking out and draining metal ore veins was quickly reaching tremendous levels, with 40% of the population working in the mines. Famine however was kept in check as 50% of the population worked in the fields and harvested food for the species to consume. The other 10% filled all other niches. In comparison to mankind, the Evelin discovered the concept of stripmining roughly 3,000 years earlier. thumb|A civilian as they often dressed during the industrial revolution. Eventually however war would subside, although not entirely; this came with the discovery of industry, and the beginning of their industrial age. During this time farmers began to use metal for increased production of vegetation such as using it in machinery as opposed to simple wedge tools. This then led to a population boom, which led to further stripmining as the percentages of working class niche hardly fluctuated over the years — metals and, in increasing volume, other minerals were becoming more sought-after commodities around the world. Eventually, technologies in the farming industry began to become so powerful that soon farmers had actual leisure time during the day, leading to the invention of mechanical "playthings" and other creature comforts. When the 10% saw the farmers taking more and more time to relax, companies began to exploit the 10%'s jealous desires by creating more and more technologies. Within a few centuries many of these objects became everyday items and most all of them provided the user, wielder or wearer with some form of increased relaxation and overall happiness, but belched what was thought at the time to be harmless fumes into the atmosphere at an alarming rate. One such product that was typical of the usual Evelin byproduct was the LROM brand Deep Tissue Shoulder Comfort Massager Pauldrons; this item was powered by miniature, replaceable coal "batteries" that were heavily compacted and wore away within a 24 hour period (and that is on the lowest setting). Believing that the minerals in their planet would last forever, they saw no reason to charge for these batteries and customers by the hundreds of thousands would replace the items every single day. This massive boom in creature comfort technology led directly to treaties between multiple nations, finally putting an end to all out wars across the planet. Unfortunately for Slashbaar, these companies sought to make fortunes on supplying citizens with new technologies to make their lives easier. Believing everything to be absolutely replenishable, they did not even worry about dumping chemical waste directly into local bodies of water, where it would eventually get into the water table and infect far larger areas. These citizens however looked the other way as they were happy, and the massive drop in wildlife populations was attributed to a dropping number of hunters; this was because a single popular tabloid writer wrote an article while on a time crunch deadline that stated that Evelins hunted only because of an innate need for violence, caused by a build up of tension and overall stress throughout their days. It was therefore considered a very good thing that less wildlife was turning up dead as the greater populace thought it meant more people were happy and complacent, which in turn fueled the companies providing the products to produce millions of more new items to use. Even as the trees withered and buckled under their own weight and the rivers turned to an orange-brown frothy sludge, the Evelin people continued to look the other way. No need to worry so long as they were happy. At the same time stripmining was at an all-time high, although estimates from scientists as to the levels of remaining minerals went relatively unheard of, and in many cases greedy conglomerate CEOs made sure that their articles were never published and that everyone thought the scientists in question were whack-jobs. It didn't help that the majority of the planet's populace had become so accustomed to the heavy smog in all cities that they would have gotten very sick had they not been in a smog-filled locale — this meant less and less Evelins traveling into what remained of the wilderness, which meant less and less knowledge of just how bad their planetary ecosystem had actually become. It was then, when they discovered a passion for the stars, that their entire paradise would collapse in on itself. Trivia *The Evelin was built out of a Sludgehocker body, as the Sludgehocker was intended to be a mutation of the local sapient race of the planet when it was created. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Spore Category:Alien Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Omnivores Category:Slashbaar Inhabitants